Saving Me
by Moonlight Serenity
Summary: Oneshot. Hilary seems to have fallen. As she contemplates on her way home on a rainy afternoon she only becomes more and more hollow. Can someone save her? Maybe a dual haired beyblader can...KaiHil


Heyy ppls! OMG, check-it, my 3rd posted story comin' at ya. It's a oneshot, KaiHil. It's kinda like Hilary reflecting on things about her life and such and dulling fast. hm...what will happen? lol. I actually started writing this right after i poseted 'Sleep Talking' and then got extreme writers block on it, then randomly picked it back up and finished this today. lol. If you liked 'Sleep Talking' then you'll prolly like this (i hope anyways) . As in all of my stories, the characters, especially Kai and Hilary, especially-especially Kai, will be majorly OOC! I'm soo sorry! And also like in all my other stories, it'll prolly be crappy story. Sorry, I'm not too good, if any good at all, at writing. Sorry. I hope you can enjoy. This is dedicated to all my wonderful reviewers :)

Kai: Jess, shut-up

Moonlight Serenity: -smiles cheerfully- Can do! I don't own beyblade!

Kai: Nor do you seem to own a brain...

Moonlight Serentiy: Heyy! i soo own a brain, -smirks triumphantly- i bought it on ebay! (btw, i dont own ebay) i just don't know how to use it yet.

Kai: -raises eyebrow at Jess- yea...On with the fic...

Ray: She is soo crazy...

_--------------_

_Saving Me_

Hilary Tatibana walked home in the pouring rain without an umbrella. 'Of course…' she thought to herself and then sighed. She pulled the straps of her backpack tighter. The sky was gray and in the distance it only seemed to get darker. It was a dreary afternoon and it appeared that soon it wouldn't just be dreary, it would be dark. White lightning flashed in the sky and the rain began to come down harder. She'd been having a bad week, and nothing seemed to be able to cheer her up, nothing, not even school, or practice, or hanging out with her teammates…Hilary was depressed and she had no idea why, she was just sad. So, she continued to walk down the wet sidewalks, be pelted by droplets of ice-cold water, and watch the thunder.

Maybe it was her parents arguing. They'd been doing it a lot more lately. They yelled and fought before the eyes and ears of their young daughter, it didn't seem to bother them that they were breaking her heart. She'd heard glass shatter in the middle of the night, followed by angry footsteps and yelling, someone slamming the front door. Sometimes she wished whoever had slammed the door wouldn't open it back up again, she didn't know if she could take it anymore. But, alas, the next day the front door would open again, there was an exchange of hugging, then boom, they were yelling at each other again. She'd seen the red mark on her mother's cheek; the bruise on her fathers arm. Her eyes felt like they could pour out tears at the memory, but none fell, she was sure she'd cried out every tear she had.

Hilary walked on with a hollow gaze as she subconsciously contemplated. 'I need you,' she thought. Her brother…her brother had always been there for her. She remembered the first time her parents had gotten like this. She and her brother, a year her senior, faced it together at the ages of seven and eight. They'd distract each other from the fighting, play games to occupy their minds, comfort each other, and when they really had too…cry in the others embrace. Her brother didn't make it to see this new era of fighting though; he didn't even make it to nine. He died of cancer.

Maybe the fighting had brought up memories of her brother. The fighting reminded her of another time with him. He was always there for her, no matter what, he would drop everything if she needed him. She would do the same for him. They did everything together, and were rarely apart. It wasn't usual if you saw one without the other, and if you did, you could expect something was _very_ wrong. The Tatibana kids… yea, that's who they were or 'that brother and sister, they're the greatest kids I've ever seen.' She smiled at these comments. Now, the only time she was with her brother is when she slept, and relived memories of themselves through dreams. She could still picture him vividly: They shared the same ruby eyes, but she always perceived his to be more gentle and caring; his hair was black and neat and hers was chocolate brown, height wise he had at least two inches on her. But everyday it seemed harder and harder to remember.

She held his hand every day in the hospital, and never let go. She went every morning, and then everyday after school until late night, then walk home all alone. She knew she'd never forget the day she came there straight from school, only to find he was gone…forever. Her protector, her best friend, the one she shared all her secrets with, her brother…had passed on while she was at school. In so many ways, she was sad, but she was happy because he would never have to endure pain again, his suffering was over. She'd come in that morning just like every other morning and talked with him, laughed with him, hugged him goodbye… the unbeknown last time.

"Where are you now?" Apparently, she had not cried out all of her tears as she had thought, for one trickled down her face. Why did she always get perfect grades and such? So big about school? It was simple actually…school was her safe haven when her parents fought; school reminded her of her brother, he was a straight A student…and she worked hard so she could be like him…was that why she kept her grades up?

She was getting more and more hollow. The lightning continued to flash in the sky, but she remained oblivious. As she walked people bumped into her, but she didn't notice, she just continued staring at the sidewalks. The occasional puddle would cast her a reflection, and a few times she could've seen herself and her brother, young and laughing. These pictures just made her all the more lost. 'I don't understand…' her mind subconsciously told her.

-----------------------------------

Kai stood in the window of the Dojo across from the neko-jin Ray Kon.

"It's storming pretty hard…" Ray said as he gazed off into the distance. Kai agreed with him.

"I wonder where Hilary is," Innocent Max said.

"Her parents were supposed to pick her up after school, but I don't know where she is now, I was sure she'd be here by now," Kenny said.

"Yea," Tyson nodded in agreement.

"I'm worried about her…" Ray said, taking his gaze from the window, "She seems so different, more reserved, quieter, she seems sad… but as though she's trying to cover it up." Max agreed with this.

"I think we should go look for her," Max said. Before anyone could agree, Kai had moved from his spot against the window. So he wasn't the only one who'd notice Hilary's off behavior. He walked from the room carrying and umbrella. The G-Revs heard the door close in the next room.

"…Or Kai will go look for her…that works too…"

"I hope he finds her," Tyson said, also seemingly entranced by the gray sky view from the window.

-------------------------------------

Kai Hiwatari walked down the rainy streets towards the city and the school Hilary attended. He was going to find her. Something was up. He could see the difference in her expressions and actions. Her smiles were forced, and oh-so fake. Her laughter held sorrow behind it. Her once sparkling with life ruby eyes were dulling out. She seemed so…hollow. At times when she was around, it felt like she wasn't there at all. What had gotten into the girl to make her behave this way? It was as though the chocolate haired girl was dying from the inside out.

Kai passed kids playing on the streets, of course, they were all beyblading. Beyblade…Hilary had been acting different with that too. Her cheering had been replaced by her quiet as she got lost in her own void of thoughts and paid little attention to her friends practice battles. He thought he'd been the only one to notice, he wondered if he was hallucinating. Apparently, he wasn't. He looked out at the darkening horizon as he walked over the black paved city streets and back onto dirty gray sidewalks. The rain pelted his skin, but he barely pain heed to it. Where was she?

-----------------------------------

Hilary hadn't noticed she stopped walking. Her eyes had completely hollowed; she was like a lifeless body just standing there and staring at the sidewalk. The world around her kept moving, as it always did, passing her by with maybe a small second glance every so often. She stood completely still. Did anybody care for her? Anyone at all? Her parents sure didn't seem to, her brother, he wasn't around to protect and love her, her friends…she didn't tell them about any of this. Why worry them with her own petty problems? She had thought to herself.

What was the use of her existence now? When she was five her brother had once told her that he over heard their parent's conversation. Hilary didn't like this conversation… Her brother had told her he had heard their parents discussing their marriage. How they wouldn't still be together if it wasn't for the little girl. They would've separated, but, oh-no, Hilary had been conceived and messed up these plans. The girl wondered if that would always let a certain hate for the ruby-eyed girl simmer inside of her parents subconsciously for all of eternity. Maybe if she had never been born…

Hilary leant back against a wall behind her. It was the only thing holding her upright, keeping the sky from swallowing her up. What had happened to her cheerfulness, all of her typical qualities seemed to be have sucked from her and replaced by the hollow girl. This wasn't Hilary… who was it? Or was it really Hilary? All her bottled up feelings reaching the surface. The girl wrapped her arms around her shoulders for warmth and shivered. Would it be better if Hilary, or whoever she was, or both, to be completely erased from the earth?

She didn't know if she could keep this up any longer. The feelings were tearing her apart. She had no one to talk to it seemed…wait, or was she missing the complete obvious? There was Max, there was Ray, Tyson, Kenny, possibly even Daichi, all of them, and then there was _him_… Kai. That's what she needed right now, more like whom she needed. She needed _his_ arms around her, the warmth from _his_ body, _his _comfort.

"Kai…" the name rasped from her throat as her eyes remained a misted abyss. 'C'mon Hilary, you can do this! Beat this! Don't just watch yourself die before your very eyes!' Her insides screamed to her.

------------------------------

Kai walked with his hands in his pockets as he passed busy people rushing down the sidewalks. He couldn't get the girl out of his head. He couldn't stop thinking about her, worrying about her…loving her. Her smile, she needed that smile to return. He'd be damned before he let anything happen to her. He was going to find out what was tearing her insides apart. Was she confused? Did she not understand that she could go to him for anything? She didn't seem too…she seemed to be bottling things up -which Kai knew from experience- was a bad idea, and he wasn't going to let her make that mistake.

He looked across the streets as the storm raged onward from a distance, edging ever so closer and closer. Then he saw her. Across the streets, standing on the dirty gray sidewalks and leaning against a brick wall stood a lonesome figure of a brown haired girl. He stopped as he saw her. Her hair seemed to be dirty from the rain, he clothes were wet, her eyes were red, she seemed so hollow… He ran quickly down the sidewalks, shoving through people as he made his way to the street, which he sprinted across.

"Hilary!" He called to her. Her head snapped up.

"Kai?" She said quietly, "Kai?" Her tone was louder, in disbelief. He looked at the tears that seemed to be flowing down her cheeks unnoticed by the girl…she had grown so used to them. He ran to her. He wrapped his strong arms around her frail form. She was dumbstruck momentarily before it sunk in. He was there; his arms were around her. Her arms wrapped around him as her form began to quiver in his arms. "K-Kai," She sputtered out again as she broke into hard cries and tears. Yes, it was much more painful like that, to feel that pain and tears, but the numb tears would etch away your soul, and at least these painfilled tears were alive.

He rubbed her back soothingly. What was wrong with her? What had broken her so much it stole away her feisty spirit and gave her wrenching sobs? He felt her collapse completely into him as she underwent every façade and wall be broken down and collapse.

"I-I'm sorry," She stuttered out.

"Why?" He whispered out to her as his soothing hold on her never phased, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Why am I not strong? Why am I not like you, Kai? I am so weak. You-you suffered through a horrible, traumatic, and unearthly past; ye-yet you, you never phase, you never let it stop you. You-you go on like it never happened. And here I am, nothing so horrible has ever happened to me, but here I am, wasting your time by you probably having to come look for me and I-I just stand here and cry in your arms. I'm sorry," She weakly whispered. He held her at arms length and looked into her eyes. Emotion…it was there…her insides hadn't completely died. He could see some type of trauma in her eyes.

"I don't know what's gotten into you," He whispered to her, "But, I do know you've been holding something in, it ate you away, didn't it?" He asked. She nodded weakly. He tilted her chin up so she looked him in the eye. "You are stronger than I in many ways. Not showing my emotion makes me weak in some ways. Don't hold everything inside, Hilary," He kissed her softly. She felt her self melt into the chaste kiss. The storm behind them was forgotten. When their lips released she looked up at him as he used his thumbs to wipe the tears from her face.

"K-Kai?" She asked.

"Hn?"

"Do-do you love me?" She asked. Her thread of existence, the thread holding her together, relied on this. Was she really unloved? She loved Kai, love-loved Kai…did he love her back?

"Yes, I do love you Hilary," She smiled and tears began to fall again, but these were much different, these were tears of joy. "A smile suits you better."

"I love you too, Kai!" She said as she embraced him. "I-I don't want to feel alone again," She cried.

"You never were alone, Hilary, I will always be here, and Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny, they'll always be there for you too. Please, whenever you need us, say so," He said. She nodded.

"I will," She rasped. He smiled warmly at her. It was so un-Kai-like.

"Let's get back, then you can tell me everything," He said to her as he put an arm around her shoulder. She hugged his waist and rested her head on his chest as they began to walk. "Alright?"

"Mmk," She smiled. He stopped and captured her lips warmly once again.

Hilary could care less that the rain was still falling around them, that the storm was howling, that the lightning flashed in contrast with the black sky. Gray skies were gone and blue sky reigned.

"I love you," He said to her. And from now on, those gray skies would never return, and if they did…she wouldn't ever face them alone again.

------------------

Moonlight Serenity: I so heard that, Ray! I'm hurt. really, i am...okay, maybe i don't give a shit cuzz i am a little bit crazy... lol

Kai: you should really consider getting more sleep at night...

Moonlight Serenity: -cheerfully- Yeap! Speaking of which, i believe thats what I'm going to do before i fall asleep at my desk. Night-night!

All of the Beyblade Characters: Thank-God!

Moonlight Serenity: -still cherful and slightly naive- Thank you, God!

lol. So, what did you think? Was it horrible? Prolly was. Sorry! Anyway, i hope you could enjoy. & I am really tired and need to get more sleep, so yeap, i'm out. Thanks for reading!

luv ya,

Moonlight Serenity

aka Jess


End file.
